


crankiplier prompts??

by morii66



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i have an emotional connection to Ethan Nestor, im sorry i can’t write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morii66/pseuds/morii66
Summary: ideas i have for Mark x Ethan but i can’t write :(
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	crankiplier prompts??

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I am simply just a reader. I’d totally write these myself but i don’t know how to use words lol. I really like Mark and Ethan’s dynamic so here’s the ideas so that someone could POSSIBLY write it :)).

idea 1:

Mark is a fan of Ethan.

Instead of Ethan doing a backflip, maybe Mark’s the one who wants to attract the attention of Ethan (maybe not the same way as a backflip but...). I just think that it would play out differently, I like the idea of Mark praising Ethan and reassuring him all the time.

Idea 2:

Ethan is secretly idk, mafia or something?

Mark taking a shortcut through some alleyway or something and seeing Ethan in a black suit, going to shoot someone. That idea just, idk why I like murderer Ethan so much, maybe it’s because you wouldn’t expect him to be like that???

Idea 3:

Unexpected meeting.

Ethan and Mark go somewhere together, they end up seeing unus and annus. Unus has a private conversation with Mark and Annus has a private conversation with Ethan. (When I think of Unus’ personality, I think of something sinister and questionable. I like thinking that Unus mocks people very often.)

Idea 4:

Dark and Ethan.

Dark takes over Mark’s body. Ethan doesn’t notice straight away, but ‘Mark’ gets progressively more vulgar and violent (not towards Ethan though, Dark likes Ethan a lot). Ethan confronts ‘Mark’, which is when dark reveals himself. Dark tells Ethan that he’ll protect him and that he loves him. It’s sort of a manipulation thing, Dark manipulates Ethan into feeling the same as Dark.

Idea 5:

Partners in Crime.

Do I need to explain this, I love this idea pls bro...,,

Mark and Ethan commit arson. Together. That’s it. That’s the idea.


End file.
